Artemis Riddle: Child Of The Dark Lord
by Et Cadet Satan Stabit
Summary: Artemis is 15. She has now found out that Voldemort is her dad and her mom is dead. She was raised in the muggle world because Dumbledore took her when she was little. She can be light hearted but is also deadly. Taught by Gods and The Immortal; she is very powerful. M for later chapters.
1. Fun In The Elevator

_**Summary**_: Artemis is a young girl, at the ripe age of fifteen. She has just received her letter inviting her to attend Hogwarts, as well as a letter telling her to report to the Ministry of Magic. She was raised in the muggle world because Dumbledore took her from her home and her parents. Her parents are the Dark Lord himself and Diana Oxer- she kept her last name when they married, but she sadly died during child birth. At nine she ran away from home, but took enough money from them to last her ten years in luxury, she still has a lot left. She is usually light hearted and likes to play around with people, but if someone crosses the line she can kill without a wand or word, just with her hands. She has been taught by the best how to fight and already knows a lot about supernatural because of the man that taught her as well.

_**Chapter 1**_

I skipped into the Ministry of Magic, slipping past the large crowd and to the elevators. I grinned evilly hoping that someone would be in there so I could start my list of things to do in an elevator, which I had found on the introweb, also do a few things on another list I had come across 20 Ways To Maintain A Healthy Level Of Insanity.Good thing I brought my cloak! I thought happily, _oh wait no there looking at me!_ Shit I'm talking aloud again. God damn-it! I smiled I knew just what could cheer me up. I skipped to a woman who had a wedding ring on and smiled brightly up at her and she smiled back. Her hair was half black half white and she looked beautiful. She had a perfectly angeled face, slim feature, and was pale. She was wearing a black gown. I pulled out a pair of of black silk boxers and said in my kindest voice. "My mummy said to gives these back, they belong to some man that left them at the house." I told her with innocent eyes. "Lucius! Get your damn ares over here now you have a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled at a blond man, with even paler skin, he had a suit on and was holding a cane. I skipped away muffling my laughed as I went. I knew that would make me feel better!

I made my way to the elevator and climbed in, there were already three people. There were two guys and one girl. The girl had black hair and reminded me of the lady I had given the boxers to, she had the same features and was also wearing a black gown, she was holding onto a man that had a nicely angeled face with a slight beard, he was wearing a suit as well, and he had black spiky hair. The other man stood semi away from them and was brooding it appeared, I giggled at that, he had a nicely angled face as well with dark brown hair. I saw that he was also wearing a clock with a hood that semi covered his face. "Damn you stealing my idea! It was my idea first!" I shout at him, which caused him to raise an eyebrow at me and the other two's eyes to widen. I spun on my heal and put my hood over my head, silently sulking that he had ruined some of my fun.

I held the elevator which again earned me some looks, when I saw the pretty lady pulling her apparent husband by the ear because of me I waved, seemingly at them. But in truth it wasn't at them, it was at nothing at all, all part of this, I then hit the close button and turned to the side. "Hey George, how you been hangin'?" I asked the air, this gained me more worried looks so I continued. "That's good, has she called you back yet?" Silence, "What! Your balls really? She doesn't have the guts." I stated to the air, I heard someone mutter, 'do you think she is alright in the head Bella?' and the girl reply back, 'Just about as much as I am.' I stifled my laugh. "She has to though. In accordance to the prophecy." I said out raged, I could feel all of their eyes now intently on me. "Ewww! I don't want to hear that! I am sooooooo done talking to you goodbye." With that I raised my hand at the fake person as if to say, 'Shut up.' and then turned to the buttons.

"What floor shall you be going to." I said in my best bellboy voice, I made my voice deeper and put one hand behind my back and the other in front, I also stood perfectly strait. "Floor 69." The man who stole my idea said. I looked at him disgusted, "Is that your final answer Sir?" I asked him and he nodded his head with a glare. I shuddered in fake disgust, "Well then you should be ashamed of yourselves!" I stated and hit the button that said 70 on it. Along with every other number that had a seven or a zero in it. I stood in front of the buttons though so they couldn't see it, my back facing them. I then proceeded to start hitting my head repeatedly on the wall, "Shut up! Just shut up already!" I said then suddenly stopped and abruptly after started singing.

_Giggle_

_Theres a girl across the street from me_

_I buried her son beneath a tree_

_I don't know why shes mad as me_

_He was stinking up my garage, you see_

I was dancing around now I came to the man standing next to the woman and but my hand on his cheek and started again.

_Met a cute boy, he liked my smile_

_We fell in love for a little while_

_He kissed me on the lips and it tasted sweet_

_So I chopped him into pieces and cooked his meet_

By now I wasn't the only one dancing so was the other girl, this time I went to the man who stole my idea and started again.

_Serial killers are people too_

_Take away the voices and I'm just like you_

_I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard_

_But why does making friends have to be so very hard?_

I was dancing with the girl now.

_Uhg!_

_I made a dress from a choir girl's skin_

_I wore it to church, the preacher said I'd sinned_

_Forgive me Father for my fashion crime_

_Your skin is so nice I'll use yours next time_

We were laughing now.

_Serial killers are people too_

_Take away the voices and I'm just like you_

_I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard_

_But why does making friends have to be so very hard?_

_La la la la la la la x12 _

_Giggle_

The woman held me in her embrace, "Can we keep her Master and we keep her please." She asked the man who stole my idea, but he ignored her question, "Why haven't we gotten to our floor yet but we have stood at several others?" He asked instead, giving a pointed look to me. "Well you see I pressed all the buttons that had a seven or zero in and no other ones were aloud, in accordance to the prophecy." He leaned over a pressed the button, I made another disgusted face and said. "That number is disgusting, in accordance to the prophecy." He sighed, "Why might that be?" He inquired and I smiled and said. "Well you asked for it." With that I started singing.

"_Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air_

In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys who were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'

I begged and pleaded with her day after day  
But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way  
She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.  
I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

First class, yo this is bad  
Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass.  
Is this what the people of Bel-Air living like?  
Hmmmmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that  
Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?  
I don't think so  
I'll see when I get there  
I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air

Well, the plane landed and when I came out  
There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out  
I ain't trying to get arrested yet  
I just got here  
I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near  
The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare  
But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, homes to Bel Air'

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8  
And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'  
I looked at my kingdom  
I was finally there  
To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air

"The point being said here 69 represents a type of way to have sex." I stated calmly, like the song had anything to do with it. "So what was the point of the song then?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised. "It's an awesome song duh. It is after all Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." I stated as if it solved all of the worlds problems. Suddenly the elevator opened on floor 69, a man on the other side pointed at me and said, "I've been looking for you now come on." He said grabbing me by the arm, but reflex's kicked in and I twisted his arm behind his back and kicked his knees out from under him making him fall. I quickly let him go, "Shit! What did I do this time?" I said my mind going back to the thing with the boxers seeing them there I said, "I swear it was a damn a joke!"

"What was, the only reason is so we can go over who your real parents are." He stated, and I blushed, "Oh, yeah I forgot about that." I went over to the girl and hugged her, "I'll miss you most of all." I told her dramatically, next I went to the man that didn't steal my idea, I caressed his cheek and whispered, "And I cooked his meat." Then started laughing along with the one girl. I went to the man that stole my idea next and said, "Remember code threes mean animal sex in front of children and I like my steak medium rare and with diet water." I patted his cheek and stepped out, he shock his head with a smirk on his face. I went to the first woman I had met and gave the boxers to. She still had him by the ear, "Don't make 'em sleep in the dog house too long now, ya hear?" I told her with a smile and she smiled back and nodded. The girl in the elevator burst out laughing figuring out this was my idea. I walked backwards as I waved at them as I followed the man, they got out of the elevator and made there way to the lobby and the disappeared into a room, I was told to wait in the lobby, I sighed and nodded.


	2. Meeting Daddykinz

_**Chapter 2**_

Damn, how the hell long do they expect me to wait? Oh, I know I'll sing a song!

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]_

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

'_Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]_

_This is gospel for the vagabonds,_

_Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards_

_Confessing their apostasies_

_Led away by imperfect impostors_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]_

_Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

_And bury me alive_

_'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

'_Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart_

_[x4]_

_(Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart)_

_The fear of falling apart_

Damn-it people are staring! "What?!" I yelled they said nothing and turned around. I heard some man mutter crazy so I of course yelled, "I'm not crazy! You're crazy! I can tell by your shoes!" People were staring at me again and I was about to rip them a knew one when someone touched my shoulder and told me that it was time to go in and that everyone else was already there. I followed him into the room in which the others had gone into, they must of left when I wasn't paying attention, I thought to myself.

I twirled into the room, "Look who's here my pretties." I sung, and was greeted by my new favorite voice, "Yay, we get to keep her!" The girl said, I grinned evilly, "Oh we can torture people and make them think were insane!" I said just as gleefully, and the an idea struck me. I smiled making the worker dude move back some, I the proceeded to pull out my cell phone. I quickly hit the digits 9-1-1 and hit the call button. They answered on the second ring and asked, "911 what is your emergency?" A young woman asked, I made myself sound as frightened as possible, "He-help me! Please! They're after me! They attacked my sister now they want me!" I said, they gave me questionable look but I just lifted up my finger saying all would answered soon enough. "Do you know whom is after you and where are you?" She asked and you could hear her typing away sounding frantic. "The butterflies they want to kill me; I'm in the City Of Bones." By this point everyone was laughing, the lady said, "This line is for emergencies only! Not pranks!" I laughed, "Your point being what? I like messing with people deal with it man." I said and I could hear her tempered, "I'm a girl." And I just said, "And cows bark I know." I then hung up.

"That was fun, haven't messed with them for a while, I'm surprised they haven't blocked my number yet, with all the times I've done that. So let me guess which one of you is my daddy." I stated, they all nodded there heads, "Okay guess, guess!" The woman pleaded. I pulled out my phone and hit 1 on my speed dial, putting it on speaker. They answered on the first ring, "Yes sweet thang?" I smiled, "Are you my daddy?" I asked questioned and the girl held in a laugh, and Airis caught up on the other side of the phone, knowing what was happening, 'cause I told him I would do this. "Now babe if I was your father then we couldn't have sex anymore, could we?" He said in fake seriousness, I scrunched up my head as if in deep though and saw the idea stealer ball his fist, "I guess your right Ary. When do you want to pick me up tonight, we haven't gone at it for like two days now." Jack pot, idea stealer lost it now, he snatched my phone from me and started yelling at Airis.

"So idea stealer's my daddy then." I stated, the woman giggled and nodded her head. "Let me introduce you to everyone." She said and I nodded, "I'm Bellatrix, Lord Voldemort is you dad, my husband is Rodolphus Lestrange, my sister and her husband, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, they have a son around your age, Draco. Though I don't know what Lucius did this time, but I think it had something to do with you." She told me and I smirked, but before I said and anything I paused to see how my dear trainer and father were fairing.

"I only saw her naked once I swear and it wasn't even my fault, well it was, but she didn't lock the damn door." Airis pleaded and I scoffed, "Your the one that had a hard on." I stated; "Stop trying to get your father to kill me Mis! I had that before I went into the bathroom anyways." He cried out, and I sighed, "Fine; what time do you want to meet tonight, we need to train." I said, but a voice growled back, "You are not going anywhere near him." I scoffed, " And why the hell not, I've been going near him for nearly eight years now. In plus he acts like a really good body guard for when I'm sleeping. And he is immortal so nothing can kill him." I stated smugly, my father glared at me, "What kind of training?" He asked me, I shrugged and said, "You know combat, he also has taught me a lot about the mythical world. Meet me at six!" I yelled the last part to Airis, I could tell that he nodded and hung up.

I strutted over to my father who was once again sitting, trying to regain his temper. I plucked my phone out of his hand and slung myself over his lap, then looked up at him. "So I think that you are my daddy." I said smirking at him, he just rolled his eyes, "That was the whole point of the call wasn't it? To find out which one got pissed the fastest." He said accusingly, I grinned like a maniac, "Don't ya know it. So what would you like to talk about daddykinz." I said in a baby voice, moving myself off of him and onto the chair adjacent to his. "Well I figured you would tell us why Narcissa is holding Lucius by the ear, since you seem to have a good idea." He told me and I sighed dramatically.

"Well you asked for i-" I started to say but he cut me off with, "You are not singing again, Merlin knows you've done enough of that already." I pouted and put my arms over my chest, "Fine. So anyways, it all started like this." I put my hands in the air to indicate a fake flash back. "I was skipping in to this wonderful building hoping someone would be on the same elevator as me so I could play with them, which I did might I say." I got a glare from daddykinz so I laughed and continued. "I was skipping along and was thinking, 'Good thing I brought my cloak!' when I realized that I had said it aloud and people were looking at my like I was insane. So to cheer me back up I decided to pull a prank. So I looked in my pocket to see what I had and guess what? It was a pair of Airis's boxers!"

"What are you doing with his boxers!?" Daddykinz yelled, I just rolled my eyes, "He left them in my room so I took them, to use for a prank." I said in a duh voice, damn I'm really not used to parents, then again haven't live with those kinds of things for six years now, I mused to myself. "Why were they in your room?" He asked in a deadly calm voice that could have made The Doctor shit his pants. "Well we were watching Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, which is super hilarious I might add. Well anyways we started fighting about who would win in a fight, Dr. Gregory House or Dr. Sheldon Copper, a verbal one of course. So we ended up decking it out which led to us becoming bloodied. So he took a shower in my bathroom and I had to take one in my guest bathroom, because and I quote, 'The other bathroom is just too happy, it makes me shudder with disgust.' So when he changed his clothes he left them in the corner and forgot them." I finished and he calmed down, he nodded his head and I started my other story again.

"So anyways, I went up to the first woman with a wedding ring on and started my plan. I gave them to her saying that my mom said that they were left at the house and to give them back. But considering I don't even live with my adopted parents that was a lie in itself. That's why I told you not to make him stay in the dog house to long." I said with a smirk, "Oh, can I have those boxers back though, they're really comfy?" I asked them, she handed them back and daddykinz asked how I knew they were comfy. "I've worn them before duh." He sighed in exasperation, I think he is finally excepting me, good.

I wonder what time it is, let's see I got here at like four thirty or so, and was in that elevation for Merlin knows how long, waited in the lobby for a good forty minutes before I started singing so lets say fifty. Hmmm let's check old reliable. My phone. '5:58'. "Shit! Do you guys know the time? It's 5:58, Airis is coming to get me in like two minutes for training! Where's the bathroom I have to hide the boxers!?" I asked frantically, but before anyone could tell and man appeared out of black smoke. He was 6'3" extremely pale, lanky, but well muscled, black hair that fell across his eyes, his eyes you couldn't see, but I knew they were pitch black with a crimson ring around them, his pants fell on his hips showing black silk boxers, he wore a white wife beater but it still showed off his well muscled torso.

I glared at him, and I could tell the other two women in the room were looking shamelessly at him, which made me even more irritated. "You early Airis." I stated, he shrugged, "You're not change- is that my underwear?" He asked causing me to shrug, "Possibly." He tried to take them from me, but I wouldn't let him. "No, no, these are comfy, therefore they are mine now." I said, and it was times like this I was glad to be wearing a dress, I pulled my panties down and off and replaced them with the boxers. I smirked, but he just smirked back, "Fine, you want to play that way fine." He then took my panties from the ground and held them up. Well they weren't actually panties more like a black and red lace thong.

He shoved them into his pocket, "Then these are mine now." He stated, and daddykinz then lost it again, and he was doing so well. Oh well what are you gonna do? "Why the fuck are you wearing a thong?!" His voice boomed, and I decided to blame it on Airis, "Because Airis bought them for me on my birthday." Airis's eyes widen, "ARTIMIS!" His voice thundered, and I hate to say it but I flinched away slightly, he noticed and he visibly calmed down, daddykinz watched this with interest, but didn't comment. He stood up and said, "I do believe it is time to leave." I nodded my head in agreement. With that daddykinz disappeared with a pop, next went the rest just leaving me, Airis, and the worker dude who had not said a word this entire time, or if he had I hadn't been paying enough attention to hear it. Airis grabbed hold of me as we left, in a cloud of black and appeared next to everyone else the next second. Airis arm still around my waist was having a glaring contest with daddykinz.

I tapped Airis on the shoulder, "Ready to train?" I asked and he grinned madly at me.


	3. Taranis

_**Chapter 3**_

Go, get changed, Mis." Airis told me, and I promptly responded with, "Give me you shirt then." He raised an eyebrow at me questioning why. But before I could answer, Rodolphus asked, "Why do you need for him to take his shirt off?" I smiled at him, "I don't have any training clothes, so I was going to use his shirt and boxers, they come to below my knee after all." I stated, he nodded his head, I was glad daddykinz had left though so I wouldn't have to deal with that. Airis took his shirt off and handed it to me. "Here, now go change." He told me and I nodded, running off to find a restroom. I found on quickly on the second hallway I ran to, the third door.

I entered and closed and locked the door behind me. I pulled my black Lolita dress over my head, the dress sleeves flared out slightly starting at the elbow, it went to my knees and started being ruffled at the waist down. I had black combat boots that came to my mid calf and had a knife holder in them. I pulled the wife beater on, and looked at my frame in the mirror. My black satin hair fell to my elbows, I pulled it up into a sloppy bun, my face was beyond pale. Even with all the sun I got, my face was decently angeled, my eyes a vibrant violet. My body was slim, I stood at 4'8" and weighed 88 pounds. My body was well toned, the wife beater fell off one shoulder and was hung up by the other, it fell to just below the three fourths mark of the boxers which fell to my knee. I had knotted the boxers so that they wouldn't fall off when we were fighting. I nodded my head and left the restroom.

"Okay Airis I'm ready." I called as I re-entered the living room, where we had previously had been in. Airis nodded, and we went to the door, knowing better now than to fight inside, it just did not ever fare well for the building. Airis walked to the far side and I stayed near the house. I grinned, I aways loved fighting. I felt like no one could hurt me, I was always at peace. I would usually start singing during our fights. Airis after a while got used to it. We were both staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. I gave in and I started the fight.

I ran at him and he ran at me, I jumped up and kicked him square in the face, my jump cause my foot to be level with his face, he fell onto his back and I landed next to his head. He jumped back up and grabbed me by the throat, hoisting me up then slamming my body into the ground, he then jumped back. My back hurt but I got back up, and went at him. His hand came out to grab my throat again, but I twisted away, and got behind his back. I kicked his knees out and the kicked his head into the solid ground. His legs wrap around mine, pulling me down, he gets up, picks me and trows me across the yard. I landed by slamming into a tree. I get back up a glare on my face and I go at him. I made him think I was going left but then turned right. I took his and flipped him onto the ground, I then processed to take my foot and kick his he into the ground.

A black and red beam emitted from his body, blasting me back, into the house. When he got up his eyes where completely crimson. My new antiquated family and a few others where outside watching, and I knew that they would get kill if I didn't act quickly. I threw up a shield around the and looked at Airis. "Taranis audite, quaeso, quid agis, non est bonum." I told him, speaking his demons name in Latin to him, he smirked and replied with, "Non lubet. Esurio, et tu formosae, similem modo furta."

"Est ultimum tempus, quando pasti Taranis?" I questioned him, but from the glint in his eye I knew it had been a long time, probably the last time I gave him any of my blood, which was weeks ago. "Nisi me pascis, scilicet. Solum mihi bibere tu pulchra." He told me conforming what I thought to be true. "Et ad hoc quod dixit, fiat Taranis summatim, si quidem necesse est fieri. Est?" I snapped at him angry that he had wait this long to tell me, we were in the middle of a fight with people all around us, what if he had lost control? "Etiam." He said his eyes looking only at my neck, now and then though would meet my eyes.

"Bene et ego concedo quod non multum Taranis. Gentile ibi stat." I told him, I had just been welcomed into this family I didn't want to scare them. I knew he would feel bad if it was his lack of control that made it so I was not excepted here. "Et videbunt iusti qui sunt tibi." He told me it was very evident that Taranis was in fact in control, he never, well usually never needs to show that I belong to him. He knows that I except him, that I know he is my mate and that I do not care what others think. I wonder if it is because I will no longer be in his reach so easily, but instead here, where he can not be free the way he usually is around me. The way he was able to slip between Taranis and Airis without a second thought. I glared at him, for the thought that he thought my family needed to see him state his claim upon me, before stepping forward. I tilted my neck and pushed my hair out of the way. "Ibi." I stated, and waited for him to sink his teeth into my neck.

I watched as he grinned showing off his fangs; he pulled me to him and let his nose brush against my neck as he smelt it. He then pulled my head to his neck as well I knew that he wanted to exchange blood, to prove that I could careless what my family thought of this, to show that _I _knew what he was to me, what I was to him. We both sunk our teeth into each others necks at the same time. I felt the familiar feeling of my his blood now flowing in my body as mine did in his. He pulled me closer and pulled more blood out, I knew that it was now unnecessary, but Taranis wanted, no needed, to make a point that I was his and if anyone even laid a hand on me he wouldn't hesitate to kill them violently.

I moved my head away from his neck and licked it clean, I now realized that he had picked me up and my feet were dangling about two feet off the ground. I lifted my hand to his cheek, "Taranis," I whispered softly, causing his eyes to shot up to me. "Puto quia ego iam tua est, et nullus alius. Stare non posse, si non te amo lascivio venatus perfecerimus. Tu igitur, si me descendit. Me quia iam in schola uno in hoc faciam. Non opus nunc adiungere. Credo nos eorum Paulino, fecit pauperem antenna nice, ante id est. Ecce enim factum est dum tata quia proieci huc clypeum velit ipsum non arbitror. Qui vult assueta assuefacti tibi?" I told him, he removed his teeth from my neck, but didn't set me down. "Indeed, now you need to rest; sleep." He ordered me and I knew that Taranis had been sated. "Of course my Airis, but before then I think we might need to explain to them what exactly is happening here. Don't you agree?" I questioned him.

"They can wait till tomorrow, for now you need to sleep and I don't care if I have knock you out you will go to sleep." I could tell that Taranis was slipping back out I huffed and wiggled myself out of his grip, I took down the shield and walked towards that manor. "Artemis stop." A voice that I have grown so used to over the years growled, I instantly stopped, and threw a shield over my family, pushing them back into the house so they would not be witness to this.

"Mata, kia ora. E hia ahau He aha te pai?" I questioned the God that stood before me, he was the god of war, of course Mata wasn't his real name just his nick name that I gave him when I was four and couldn't say his full name, Tūmatauenga. He had brown hair, that was cut short, more muscles than anybody would ever need, his nose was off center from all the times it had been broken, his skin tanned, his hands and feet calloused, he stood at five nine, tall for a Maori man, but short for this day in age. He laughed his laugh was deep and amused. "No, need to talk in my native language my child. Now what has upset you so much that I was called down from the heavens?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Well Airis and I where training and he got hungry and went all Taranis on me. My new family was sanding there when it happened and I wanted to explain it to them, but Airis said no and that I had to rest, because he drank from me. I drank from him too, so I saw no need for me to have to sleep or anything. So then when I heard you. I knew that Airis and you usually get into fights which are very dangerous so I put them inside."

Mata chuckled, it boomed across the yard causing me to grin. Airis huffed, "It's not my fault, he is a bastard and should stay away from you." I giggled at this, I knew their fighting was going to start soon. "And why should I stay away from her? She was mine first." Mata growled back. Airis pushed me behind himself and didn't notice as I walked out of the shield standing next to my family.

"She was _never _yours!"

"She was always mine! The power of the Gods run through her."

"She is my mate, I am perfectly capable of defending her myself!" 

"You may be _The _Immortal, but you cannot protect her as well as the Gods can."

This continued on for a while while I talked to my family, explaining it all to them. I told them not to ask questions until I was done talking. "Well you see when I was four I apparently summoned the God Tūmatauenga. He is a Maori God, the God of War to be exact. He took me to the heavens where I met the other Gods and Goddesses. They welcomed me with open arms and trained me, each of them in their own art. When I was eight I returned to Earth still keeping in contact with the Maori Gods and also the Roman Gods.

"When I returned I met The Immortal. The Immortal has the control over all of the supernatural, he is said to have been the first human, he played in the dark arts and created the supernatural as we know it today. He is as powerful as any God. He has an inner demon as well, one that is so powerful, that it could kill off everything in this universe in a flick of his wrist. He was introduced to me as Airis. He told me that I was his mate and he would not allow me to be away from him.

"It wasn't until Mata came done one day that I found out he was The Immortal. That was also the first true time that I saw, Taranis. He did not like that I was in contact with Gods. For the Gods and The Immortal have never gotten along. They have now formed a semi truths though, which is good, but as you can tell their fights are very destructive." I paused and pointed to where Mata and Airis where fighting, it was now completely demolished, if it wasn't for the shield more would be as well.

"Blood is a major part of The Immortal's diet, but he will only take my blood, I can quickly replenish when I drink from him too. What you saw before though was Taranis stating his claim on me, showing to everyone that you are not permitted to touch me. Umm, that pretty much it, any questions?" I question and was attacked with them.

"How do you know all those languages?"

"How did you manage to summon a God?"

"You better have never had sex with him. You haven't right?"

"Who are you?"

These came from Rodolphus, Bellatrix, daddykinz, and someone who I didn't know asked. "They were taught to me, I know Latin, Romanian, Greek, Maori, French, Spanish, Russian, and of course English. I summoned Mata on accident, I was playing in the woods and apparently said some incarnation to summon him, but truly I don't know. I have never had sex with him daddykinz, I thought we went though this already. Didn't we? No I told him a while ago that I wouldn't have sex with him until I came of age, so when I am seventeen. And who are you?" I questioned back after answering everyone else, daddykinz still didn't look so happy though.

"I asked you first." He said smugly. "And I asked you second." I stated smirking. "So what?" He questioned me. "Two is bigger than one so answer up bucko." I stated smugly, he grumbled under his breath before answering me. "I am Draco Malfoy." He stated proudly. I started turning towards Bellatrix to ask her a question when I was attacked by arms being thrown around me. I was picked up and brought to a broad chest.

"Sora," A male voice sighed.

LATIN

"Taranis listen to me, please, think about what you are doing, this is not good."

"I do not care. I am hungry, and you, my beautiful, seen like just the trick."

"When was the last time you fed, Taranis?"

"Only you feed me, of course. I only drink from you, beautiful."

"And I said that that is only to be done, Taranis, in short, if, indeed, it is necessary to be done. Is it?"

"Yes."

"Fine I will allow it then, but not a lot, Taranis. My family is standing there."

"Then they will see just who you belong to."

"There"

"I think they know that I am yours and no one else's by now. If you don't stop we will not be able to finish our game and you know I do love playing. So please, if you will set me down. I already know I will get one hell of a lecture because of this. There is no need to add to it now. I think we destroyed their yard, poor yard it did look nice, well before that is. Just look daddy has been trying to get in here since I threw up the shield, I don't think he likes you very much. He will have to get used to you though wont he?"

MAORI

"Mata, hello. What do I owe the pleasure?"

ROMANIAN

"Sister,"


	4. Hogwarts Here I Come

CHAPTER 4

"Sora, ce mai faci, nu te-am văzut de mult timp. Am decis să vă dau o vizită, dar văd că avem oameni cu tine. De ce Mata și Airis invitat, dar eu nu fac? Asta nu este corect Artemis. Să mergem ceas cutia magică cu imagini în mișcare." Vlad said, Vlad was a vampire that was like a brother to me. I smiled up at him, in truth it was a relief to see him, he was the king of vampires and often got into fights with vamps looking to take his place. I hadn't seen him in two years and I was starting to worry that he might be dead.

"Brother, please speak in English. Let me introduce you to my family." I said brightly, he nodded and set me down on my feet. "Of course sister. I see Lover Boy and Daddy aren't getting along again. What was it this time?" Vlad asked me. "Taranis was making sure everyone knew that I was off limits and don't call them that." I repented, "Now let's get on with introductions. You have daddykinz, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, who is Bellatrix's husband, Lucius, Narcissa, his wife, and Draco, their arrogant child." I told him as pointed to each one.

"Question? Since when do you have family other than well... us?" He questioned me motioning towards himself and the two bums that were still fighting out there. "Umm, today I guess. I enlighten them to my wonderful singing." I said with a smirk, Vlad started laughing at me. "Of course you would, you do love singing."

"I swear if you make her start singing again I am going to fucking kill everyone. We had enough of that god damned out shit." Daddykinz hissed, I giggled and turned towards Vlad, nodding our heads we were about to start singing, but daddykinz cast a silencing spell on us. I glared at him before I sat on the ground and dug my hands into the Earth. "What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked me, but I just smirked, unable to reply. Vlad tried to move me away know that I was summoning the powers of the Earth, but was unable to.

Misty light started surrounding me as I took more and more power. I felt the power rush through me, like a bullet. I opened my mouth and tilted my head back, letting out a silent moan. I had almost reached the full extent of my power when I was yanked away. The silencing spell had been removed by now, so when I screamed releasing all of the energy I had taken, the people around me fell, the windows on the house shattered into millions of tiny pieces, but yet the person holding managed to keep his grip.

I knew it had to be Airis, he was the only one with the power to hold me back when I wanted to use my full power. Not even the Gods could hold me back when I was doing this. I turned in Airis's arms wrapping my arm's around his neck. I smiled seductively at him but he didn't respond. "Get out of her body." He commanded in a harsh tone. I rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Love, it is me. Don't you love me? I thought you would do anything for me?" I purred out, but he was still glaring at me.

"I will do anything for my Artemis and if you don't get out of her body now succubus I will kill off your entire race of scum." He growled, I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't have the power, Demon." I snarled at him. "Oh really now?" He said calmly before he flicked his wrist and I was sent backwards but he still kept his hold on me. I screamed again as I felt what seemed to be and exorcism happening to me. You see when I am trying to obtain my true powers I am very prone to possession. Airis has wiped about ten different versions of demons now. They take over my body and I still think that it is me, but Airis has always been able to tell whenever it happens. Even when is on a different continent.

Black spots started to invade my vision, I heard yelling before I blacked out fully. I was still being held to a broad chest, that radiated heat from it. I snuggled into it before I let the sleep claim me letting out a yawn as I did so.

_Dream_

_**I ran my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest, sadly his shirt was still on. When I got to the hem of the shirt, I carefully slid my hands under his shirt, rubbing them on his abs. I pulled his shirt of his body with great force, shredding it. Pushing him onto the bed I crawled on top of him and run my hands up his torso and his arms. I stopped at his hands, pushing them up above his head I whispered in his ear. "My, my. Haven't you been a bad boy, I think you need to be punished."**_

_**He shuddered underneath me and I grinned, nibbling on his ear, before making my way to his neck. He groaned as I kissed the part where his neck and shoulder meet. I smirked as I started sucking on it, making sure that I left a mark before I made my way to his chest. **_

_**He tried to tangle his hands in my hair, but I stopped him. "No, no. Remember, I'm punishing you, either keep your hands above you head or I'm going to tie them there. Your choice though." He nodded his head and put his hands back over his head. I smiled triumphantly. **_

_**Going back to his chest I ran my tongue up his chest, then made my way to his right nipple. I swirled my tongue around it be nibbling on it, then I moved to the next one repeating the process again to this one. I ran my hands down his chest again and in between us and I started to unbuckle his belt. After I pulled that off I ripped his jeans from hi-**_

_Dream end_

"Artemis wake up, we need to get you to Hogwarts to day is your first day." Daddykinz told me, I saw Bellatrix jumping excitedly up and down in the background. I was in Airis's arm's and he growled at daddykinz when he said this. "What's your problem?" He asked harshly toward Airis. His response though was pulling me closer and growling again. I looked up to my dad, "Just give me a minute, he is still ansty about me passing out yesterday." I told him he nodded and they left the room.

I turned towards Airis. "What's wrong?" I question, he pinned me down and buried his head in my neck, taking in my sent. "You're wet." He purred, grinning into me. I blushed, "Yeah it's because of my dream. I need to get ready for school Airy." I said softly. He growled again though, "No. Only I can be around you when you are like this. No one else, near mate." He growled out, I put my right hand on his cheek. He put him hands over mine and held my hand in its place.

I smiled at him, "Airy, I need to go to school today, you need to understand that." I said softly, he clutched my hand tighter, pulling it closer to him. "No." He deadpanned, he flipped us over so I was now underneath him. He started kissing down my neck, causing me to moan. He smirked and moved up to my jaw, then my lips. I tangled my hands in his hair as wrapped one of his around my waist and the other was on the bed supporting his weight.

He ran his tongue across my lower lip, asking for entry, which I gave. Our tongues danced in a battle of dominance, which he won in the end. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing myself impossibly closer to him. He pulled back slightly, his eyes were blood red, alerting me that Taranis had taken over. He ripped off my shirt I gently pushed him away, "We've been through this Airis, I don't want to until I am seventeen." I breathed out, he groaned, but got up any ways. Always one to know when to truly stop.

"I need a shower then love." He told me as he stood up, I laughed lightly nodding my head. I decided that I would get dressed and leave while he was shower, other wise I would never be aloud to leave. He may have stopped but that doesn't mean he wants me out in public when I'm horny. Even if he did know I was only him and wanted no other.

He kissed my forehead before standing up and walking into the bathroom. When I heard the shower start I got up. I quickly dressed and went into the hall bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I was wearing another one of my gothic Loli dresses, this one was almost the same as my other one but was blue with black trim, instead of all black. I pulled on my black combat boots and a pair of lace gloves. I quickly pulled my hair in half pigtails, before leaving the bathroom.

I slid down the railing when I came to the stairs. Walking was too boring. I walked up to daddykinz and tapped him on his shoulder. He was currently talking to a man dressed in a black cloak, appeared to have a white under shirt, that was protruding at the collar. He had should length hair, that was greasy, I would guess he did potions and it was from all the potion fumes. He turned and faced me. "Artemis I am talking to someone, wait." He commanded me, I narrowed my eyes. "No. Listen daddykinz, you can talk to Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Bad-I-Work-With-Potions-All-Day-So-Let-Me-Brood any time you god damn want to. I want to leave before Airis gets out of the shower and realizes I left. And you know that Airy doesn't do well with not getting his way."

Daddykinz was fuming and Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Bad-I-Work-With-Potions-All-Day-So-Let-Me-Brood was trying his hardest not to laugh at this. "Fine," he growled, "This is Severus Snape, he is you potions professor, he will be taking you to Hogwarts. Where is you trunk, so Snape here can get it?" He question still pissed off. I snapped my fingers and all my stuff that I would need appeared next to me, with another snap I shrunk it and put it into my bra. No one would dare touch it there.

He rolled his eyes, while Mr. I'm-A-Badass' eyes widened. "Of course you wouldn't need a wand, why would I think that?" Daddykinz said sarcastically, "Now come he is also taking Draco and you need to say goodbye to people." He told me and this time it was I who rolled their eyes. "Why would I need a wand? When Aili was teaching me magic she said that I wouldn't need one, because wands are for the weak." I stated as I followed them into the room, where Draco stood next to his parents, Bellatrix was draped over her husband, and an unknown person was standing in a corner.

I turned and faced him. "And who the hell might you be? You have resemblance to Rodolphus, might you be his brother? Interesting. Another one of you." I turned away from him, his mouth agape and turned to Bellatrix. "I am sorry, he truly seems cocky, must get annoying having a brother-in-law like that." I told her lightly. "I am not cocky!" He snarled, I raised an eyebrow at him, "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Rabastan." I smirked when he gaped at me for knowing his name.

"Now Bellatrix, give me hug before I leave." I told her and was immediately engulfed into a hug. Once I finished that I turned to Snape, Draco was now standing next to him. "Let's go. Bye-bye my lovelies. Daddykinz, try not to steal to many other peoples idea's, it isn't nice." I said laughing, before grabbing Snape's arm as he apparated us out of the house and outside the grounds of Hogwarts. "You will be sorted after the first years, but until then you will sit next to me." I nodded my head in agreement.

"So Artemis, are you really the Dark Lords kid?" Draco asked me, I smirked at him. "Yes I am, but I tell you a secret. I'm more powerful than him~." I sang, I heard him mutter I doubt it under his breath but said nothing. He'd see soon enough, he would see. I started twirling as we walked, singing to myself.

We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was

If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, because

Because of the wonderful things he does

We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

do do do do do do do do do do do

We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was

If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, because

Because of the wonderful things he does

We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

do do do do do do do do do do do

I danced into the Grand Hall long before Draco and Mr. Broody. I switched to a new song,

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

And I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the pri-

I was cut off my a hand going over my mouth, I immediately spun in his grip and needed him where the sun don't shine. The again in his face, he was fully doubled over now, I kicked out his feet, making him fall to the ground. I placed my foot on his throat and bent down. It was a boy about my age with dark brown hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his head. "Listen and listen closely, you fool, I took it easy this time. Do not ever fucking touch me again you scum. I don't give a flying fuck who you are. Hell you could be Lucifer, well you aren't I know him.., but the point is don't fucking touch me."

I pressed down harder before removing my foot from his neck just as Snape and Draco walked in. Draco laughed when he saw the boy on the ground gasping for air and Snape raised an eyebrow. "Artemis, why is Potter on the ground, gasping for breathe?" He questioned me, I shrugged and looked around the room, everyone was godsmacked. "He touched me and I gave him a lesson as to why he shouldn't _ever _fucking touch me." I said smiled twirling to them. "Now where are we sitting Snappy-poo?"

"Don't call me that." He snarled at me, his lips forming into a sneer. I laughed at his reaction. "Fine be that way, Mr. Broody." I chuckled as he stalked away from me. Draco sat down at one of the long tables and I followed Snappy to another table with a bunch of old fart sitting there. I pouted as I sat down. Once I sat an old man walked in whose beard was longer than he was tall and half moon spectacles. I sighed, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like him very much, he said some words and them some lady walking in with a bunch of kids and started calling their name. She would set a hat on them and it would call out a name. Then some table would cheer and they would go to that table, quite uneventful.

I was actually surprised that Airis -or should I say Taranis, cause he would be that angry- hadn't showed up yet. "Now we have a new student, she has never been to a wizardry school before, and will be a fifth year." The lady said and the place broke out in whispers. "Artemis... no last name, please come up here." I heard several people ask why I didn't have a name, I chose to stay seated. I snapped my finger and the hat was suddenly on my head. Several people gasped. Damn what was wrong with them, just doing some magic, I thought they did that stuff all the time?

_'Hmm, very powerful you are. You are cunning, loyal, brave, but not stupidly so, and very smart. I think it is safe to say you won't be in Gryffindor. I can't see you in Hufflepuff either, so that leaves two. Hmm..' _It them went silent. The names it was saying made no god damn since, at all though. Eh I'll ask Snappy later. _"Slytherin!" _The hat suddenly yelled, causing an uproar, where Draco was. I sighed, did they really want me to walk all the way there? I thought to myself. Snappy patted my back. "You are in my house. Good job, why don't you join Draco and the Slytherin table?" He told me, but before I could answer the door burst open.

My red eyed mate walked in, wear only pants. And I mean he didn't even have shoes on, his hair was still wet and his chest still had water droplets on it. He really does take _really _long damn showers. He was growling furiously as he searched the room. I gracefully stood from my spot, the people around us had no idea who he was and what he was capable of. They seemed to be stunned silent. I guess this doesn't happen often. You know people randomly walking in like this. Oh well they better get used to it, my people tended to come see me when they wanted and I didn't really get a say in it, unless I summon them.

I walked to him, his eyes stayed trained on me the entire time. "Hello, my Love." I greet him, smiling. He glared and pulled me into his chest as soon as I was within his arms reach. He bent he head and put it in the crock of my neck. Breathing in my sent, his breathe and hair tickled me causing me to laugh. He pulled back his eyes flickering back and forth. "Never do that again." He growled out, pulling me to him again. "How else was I supposed to leave? Hmm? You didn't exactly want me to leave, you showing was the perfect chose, you shower for a really long time." He pouted against me. I pulled back slightly, grinning at him. "Dance with me?"

He nodded in my neck I snapped him finger and Adam Lambert's Fever started to play. We danced across the room, never once paying attention as people tried to figure out who this mystery man was. I doubted Draco even truly new who this was. When that finished Let's Dance by the Ramones came on. I giggle as we stayed in each other's arms, it was as though only the two of us existed. When he was completely calm again I pulled him to the Slytherin table and say down with him next to me.

The old coot came up to us, he had a fake smile on his face. "And who might you be?" He asked extending his hand to Airis, his arms where around my waist, and by the distasteful look he gave the hands he wasn't going to shake it. "The Defence Against Dark Arts teacher." He said in a way that said, 'back the fuck off now'. He raised his eyebrows, moving his hand back to his side, "Since when, I was under the impression that Dolores Umbridge was going to be the DADA professor." He stated, Airis growled, not pleased with this man, "Then check with the Ministry, because they gave me the position in her place. You see we had a little talk and she decided that she no longer wanted to position here."

He looked up at the professor's table and for the first time realized she wasn't here. He nodded his head. "Okay then, well would you tell me you name so I can introduce you to the students?"

"Airis, they can just call me Airis."

"No last name?"

"No."

"Well I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school. Would you like to come sit with the other professors?" He question and Airis shook his head no, "I would rather stay with my mate." He said nuzzling my neck, cause me to laugh as his breathe tickled me again. Dumbles nodded his head and then addressed everyone else. "Please welcome our new DADA teacher, Professor Airis." He pointed to Airis, "Now we have delayed eating long enough. Dragon Pop." And with those two words food appeared on the tables and people started to eat.

Airis got enough food to feed two-hundred men while, I had enough for a hundred. After we finished people looked at us as if we had lost our minds. "I want to train." I stated as I leaned against Airy. "No. I drank too much of you blood yesterday and with that damned demon possessing you, you need to rest."

"I've had enough rest, I want to fight. Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" He growled his eyes going completely red, I glared at him. "Fine." I snarled, facing away from him, I knew I was being a bitch about it, but still, we barely fought yesterday, cause of the whole hadn't had blood and Mata showing up thing. He sighed and pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry Love, I just want you to be completely okay before we train, I would be able to stand it if you were hurt." He whispered in my ear, I leaned back into him. "Okay, but we train tomorrow, no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay," He kissed the top of my head, Dumbles started to talk, yet again. "Now that dinner is over you will all go back to your dorms, the Prefect's will take you and tell you the password, lessons start on Monday. Nine P.M. for fifth years and up, stay out of the Forbinden Forest, and have fun until lessons." When he finished everyone stood and followed the two Prefects, Draco was one of them. As we came to the dungens I bid Airis goodnight and went into the common room and the to the girls dormitory. I had a room to myself it was very nice.

ROMANIAN

"Sister, how are you, I haven't seen you in so long. I decided to give you a visit, but I see you have people with you. Why do Mata and Airis get invited, but I don't? That isn't fair Artemis. Let's go watch the magic box with moving pictures."


	5. Don't Touch My Possessions

CHAPTER 5

I wore a pair of short and a lose fitting tank top, I had on no shoes and my hair was pulled back into a bun on my head. I smirked at Airis who only had on a pair of shorts. "Let's play, Pretty Boy." I jabbed before running at him. He braised himself, getting ready for my attack to come. I saw his posture change and figured that he was going to try to knock me to the ground. At the last minute as he went to kick out my legs, I jumped and nailed two kicks on his torso. One to his sternum and the other to his stomach.

He hissed at me and I laughed, he shot forward, punching me in the stomach and kicking my legs out from under me. He shoved his foot down on my neck, I grabbed his leg and twisted it. I then pulled it down roughly, he staggered, but didn't fall. I took the chance to jump up. I jumped back away from him, he smirked and I smirked back. I ran up to him and then used him body to jump over him. I jumped up placing my left foot on his torso, causing him to lean back, I then put my right foot on his face and jumped over his.

We spun around at the same time, he punched me in my face, and I punched him in his throat. That would have been a good thing _if _he had to breathe, but he tends just to breathe to seem normal. I kicked my foot out, hitting his knees, causing them to lock.

_Fall_

As I started the song I pushed him down, causing him to fall onto the ground. He jumped up and growled at me. He grabbed my head in his hand and slammed it into the ground.

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

I jumped up as he jumped away from me. Pulling a small knife from my waistband I charged him. Slashing him across his chest, as him punched my gut and wrapped his hand around my neck, suffocating me. I plunged the knife into his arm so he would release me. Which he did.

_I don't want to change the world_

_I just wanna leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

He pulled out a long dagger and I pulled out another small one. He went to cut my collar bone, but I blocked him and he got my arm instead.

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

I ran my head into him as I plunged my knives into his sides. He plunged his dagger into my hip. We pulled the weapons out and both jumped back.

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_Fall_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

We circled each other looking for an opening to attack

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

I faltered over a rock, giving him the chance to make his move. He came at me grabbing my right arm and twisting it around my back, dislocating it in the process. I hissed at the pain and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

Recovering he grabbed my shoulders and kneed me in the gut and the punched my face.

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

I dropped down and elbowed him in his side and then kicked my right leg out, and swept out his legs. He landed on his back with a thud.

_Open your eyes!_

I straddled him, bringing my knives back out.

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

Just as I was about to win this damned fight by placing the knives over his heart but he flipped us over.

_And I'll survive; paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

_Fall!_

He placed his dagger across my throat and breathed in my ear. "I win." He got off me and extended his hand to me. "Here," I took his hand and was pulled right into his chest. I looked around and noticed we had gathered a crowd. "Why is there so many people watching us?" I question him, he shrugged, "I don't know, but they have been there since before you started singing. I guess they're not used to people fighting." I nodded and took his hand.

"Let's go." I said and we started to walk away until a crowd stopped us, they were manly girls and that just pissed me off. I tightened my hold on Airis, which he responded with wrapping his arms around me. I relaxed into him as I stared at the girls. "Why do you guys fight like that? And aren't you the new Dark Arts Professor? Are you with her? I thought teacher/student relationships weren't aloud. Though if you want a real women then you could always lose her and come to me." The arrogant blond in the front said. She was wearing red and gold, which meant Gryffindor.

We both growled at her, Airis tighten his hold on me, "Do _not _talk about my mate in such a way ever again. She is better than you will ever be. Never talk to me again, I do not want to hear you nagging voice again. Understood? Good."

We left not letting her answer, "I'm going to kill her." I proclaimed to him. "As you please." He tells as he places a kiss on my forehead, while he chuckled. We continued making small talk as we walked back into Hogwarts. When we entered are path was blocked by the lady that called out the names. I really need a name for her. This isn't going to work with me just calling her the lady. She had been staring at Airis and it was pissing me off. "Yes?" I questioned her, in an irritated tone, her attention snapped to me. "That is no way to talk to your Professors, I won't take points because you have never been here before, but I will not tolerate this again."

"Do not talk to my Artemis that way." Airis snarled, clearly not happy with this women. "What? She was being disrespectful." She said, I looked into her eyes getting all the information I needed to know about her. Airis was about to yell at her when I spoke. "You shouldn't have been looking at Airis in such a way or blocking our path. And just because your life is utterly boring, does not mean you can try to do that to others. Are we understood Minerva McGonagall?" I choose to stay away from some of the more delicate thing floating around in my head. Like the fact her marriage only lasted three years due to him dying, and the fact she only excepted when the love of her life, a muggle, died.

She glared at me, I could tell we were never going to get along. "I was looking at him because he was breaking dress code. He is only wearing shorts, might I say it is starting to get to the time of year when you need something warm on." She crossed her arms over her chest, defending herself. "Why would you wear more than that when you are training?" He asked her. "Training?"

"Yes training, like as in we fight and the person who gets the first deadly blow wins. Now we need to go fix our wounds, so if you would excuse us?" Her eyes widened noticing all the cuts we had, and my dislocated shoulder. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, dear. Let's get the two of you to Madam Pomphrey." Not waiting for us to answer she literally dragged us to the medical ward. I found this very funny, have had far worse and not once seem a doc about it. Airis was brooding, he was used to being the one to take care of me, and that was the way her liked it.

"We can fix ourselves." Airis hissed, Minerva shook her head. "No, no. There are to many wound, you need a professional to put her arm back in place and give you some potions for you wounds. Look at how much you two are bleeding!" I was laughing at this, causing Minerva to give me a confused look. "What's so funny?" She question as she opened the door still dragging us. "The two of you."

"Madam Pomphrey, I have to patients for you. Oh I see you are busy with Severus. Well there are two more. They're bleeding and this one had a dislocated arm." The matron turned to us looking us over, she pursed her lips and motioned for us to sit. I got out of Airis' arms and walked to Snape. His was groaning in pain and had several gashes on his stomach. "Who the fuck did this?" I growled out, someone had harmed _my _possession and I was not pleased.

"That is non of your concern." The matron told me, but as she finished Snape answered. "A damned Death Eater." He groaned out, I cocked my head to the side, Airis was sitting on the bed next to us as he watched intently, know I was pissed. "What's a Death Eater?"

"Voldemort's followers." The voice of the Headmaster answered, I nodded my head, daddykinz and I were going to have a conversation about not harming what is mine. "Who did this Sev?" I was growing more and more irritated as this went on, I was going to destroy whoever did this. "Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf." He was sounding more calm now. I on the other hand was furious. "I know I told those mutts not to harm my possessions. Did I just imagine this Airis?"

"No, Love, you told them as well as several other creatures."

"Good I can kill him then, but first I will tell Darius." I waved my hand and a man appeared, his ears were pointed, his eyes sharp, as well as his teeth, he was muscular, and tall. "Yes sister?" Darius questioned, I snapped my arm back into place hissing slightly, then I faced him. "I am going to kill one of your wolves. They did not listen to me and will be punished in return." He sighed and nodded, "Can you just punish them? Not kill them? What did they do this time?"

"Fenrir Greyback harmed my possession, he will be killed." I pointed to Snape during this, Darius' face darkened and he nodded. "Very well, but I would like to be present for the battle." He stated, I nodded in agreement. Minerva had left some time ago, the matron's eyes were wide I horror, and Dumbledore seemed shocked. "You can't kill a werewolf, you don't have a wand, much less the training." Dumbles said. "She can do what she wants." Airis thundered while Darius straightened his shoulders. "I am the king of werewolves and I have given her my permission to kill him, if I didn't she could always just tell The Immortal to kill off the entire werewolf race."

"I would never kill you or your mate, brother." I told him softly. He nodded, "Thank you, sister."

"Were exactly do you plan to do this fight?" Dumbles said sighing, I smirked, "On the Quidditch field, that way everyone can watch and see what happens when my possessions are harmed." I turned towards Darius, "Let the other kings know, tell them to bring a few of their people, so they can sped the message." I faced them all, "Every species will be here, I want it to be known that if it comes to it, I _will _destroy them all."

"They all will know, when do you want them here?"

"Four, I will give them five hours to get here, they will be seating I a separate place than the people who go here. The students will have a choice if they want to come or not, but every faculty member will be present." Everyone nodded their heads, Darius disappeared, I waved my hand over Snape and finished healing him, before I left with Airis behind me

The stands were packed full, with students, faculty, and every species known and then some. I looked around me smirking, I was only wearing a dress, which shocked a few people. I snapped my fingers and Fenrir appeared, Darius stepped out onto the field, his voice booming. "Fenrir Greyback, as punishment for disobeying one of my sister's laws you are being punished to death, by her hand." I heard gasps and cheers fill the grounds. "How the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?" The mutt snarled.

"I am the king of werewolves and you will listen to me!" Darius was getting mad now. The mutt continued to taunt, "Oh so this little chit thinks she can take me? The great Fenrir Greyback. Let's see about that. She doesn't even have a wand and I know she can't fight me. Hell she is wearing a dress!" He laughed, I snarled and pushed Darius away, he walked to the edge of the field next to Airis.

We both crouched down, he was the first to attack, he was sloppy. I knew he was going for my neck and then was going to try and put his hand through his stomach. I laughed and easily dodged him, now making my own move. I grabbed the arm that he was going to stick through me and twisted it behind his back, then I used my elbow to elbow him in his elbow and brake the bone there. He yelled in pain. I kicked him in the back of his knees making him fall. I released his arm and grabbed his head with both my hands.

"This is for harming my possession you mutt." I snarled loud enough for everyone to here and the snapped his neck. The sound echoed in the quite field. I dropped him and the stands broke out in cheers well the stand where different species sat. The students looked sick.

"Leaders come down!" I called out and suddenly around thirty people were in front of me. They bowed, well most did, the ones I was close to did not. Airis came behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Any of you people who think that they can cross my law, make it known to them that this will be their fate. If I find out that any of you know of anyone else who has broken one of my laws, you as well will be punished."

They all bowed this time, "Yes, my queen." The said in unison, I nodded my head, letting them know they could stand. "Anything you would like to say, my Love?" I asked, but Airis just nodded his head yes, placing it atop of mine. "I will wipe out you entire species if my mate is not happy with you. I have already wiped out fifteen, do not make me kill more of my creations." They bowed again. "You may leave now, Merlin, Darius, and Vlad stay." I instructed.

They left and I pulled my brothers into hugs. "Sister, why are you at a magical school. Did Aili not teach you all you needed?" Merlin questioned me, I smiled up at him. "Your wife did, but my father, my actual father, not Mata, wanted me to come here." I said simply, "Come let us inside and have this conversation." Airis said, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and led us back to the castle.

"How are you feeling?" Vlad asked, clearly worried about the whole demon thing. "I am fine, promise. Damn you guys never give it a rest." This though caused the other two to start worrying. "Shut up! All of you! I am fine, Airis already wiped out the race. Blame Airis and Mata they were fighting and so I was summoning my powers and a demon took of, that is it, I promise you." I said exasperated.

We went to enter the Great Hall when someone stopped us. "Merlin's beard, how did you do that. I mean the was a werewolf and you acted like it didn't even faze you to kill him." A girl who was in between the boy the I beat yesterday, and a red headed freckled boy. "'Mione, just leave them, she's mean." Glasses said, I glared at him. "Oh grow up. Sure I put you in your place yesterday, you touched me, you saw what I did to the mutt, be glad I went easy on you."

"He touched you?" Airis asked tightening his grip on me. "He's gay." He immediately calmed down, glasses cheeks reddens and he started stuttering. The girl and red head patted his shoulders. "We already knew, mate." Red head said. "See?" I said, and then faced the girl, "One I didn't Merlin had a beard, in fact I thought he, or should I say Aili, liked his face cleanly shaved. I did that because he hurt a possession of mine, after I made it clear to the werewolf race not to. And three, it didn't faze me, that wasn't the first time I have killed something."

"You know Merlin?" Red head asked me, I smirked, looked at Merlin and motioned for him to step forward. When he stepped next to me I began talking. "Yes I do, he is like a brother to me. You see I summoned every species on earth, well except muggles. Since he is the leader of the wizarding world, he of course came. I am sure you appreciate what I did, for _who _I did it for." I had decided to look into all their lives, see what they were like. Little Hermione here was in love with Snappy-poo. Red head or Ron should I say was shagging a girl named Lavender Brown and Mr. Harry Potter here was in love with Draco.

"I think the four of us are going to get alone wonderfully, now goodbye. I need to check on my charge." With that we left the shocked and us laughing. "So here and Severus are an item then? This is the first time I have seen you react so...not angry about these kinds of things." Airis said laughing at me. I smacked his arm, "Shut up, they are cute." I pouted, causing my boys to laugh again. "Merlin, where is you wife, she is the only one who is nice to me."

I got out of Airis' hold and crossed my arms, glaring at them. "Come on Mis, I was joking." I just glared at him. "Arty!" A girls voice yelled, I was suddenly wrapped up in her arms, "Aili!" I shouted back, hugging her tightly. "Let's go freak people out, these guys are jerks." And with that Aili and I left to reap havoc while the three of the called for us to come back as they chased us. We disappeared into red smoke though as they reached us and teleported us into another section of Hogwarts since aparating wasn't allowed.


End file.
